


[Podfic] After Summer After Summer

by SisterOfWar



Series: [Podfic] In All His Quality [1]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, The Tempest - Shakespeare
Genre: Asexuality, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexual Character, Loyalty, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of raven_aorla's <i>After Summer After Summer</i></p><p>Author's Summary: <i>    00Q. Skyfall/The Tempest crossover.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>    Q is really Ariel - the ethereal spirit, not the mermaid, thank you very much. And M, sorceress, has sealed him to 007’s service and protection until such time 007 chooses to set him free. The problem is this would require explaining the situation to James Bond first.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] After Summer After Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [after summer after summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/564424) by [raven_aorla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_aorla/pseuds/raven_aorla). 



> Music is from the James Bond Soundtrack.
> 
> Intro: Mother  
> Outro: Enjoying Death

[Download MP3 Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/after-summer-after-summer)


End file.
